In today's interconnected world, sharing of information to update a person or a group is inevitable to maintain a family, social and/or professional relationship. The ubiquitous internet, whether in wired form or wireless form, allows for a faster data communication medium. Very often, and in most cases, information shared or exchanged is private—that is, the data is intended for a specific person or a group. Whether such information is private (for a targeted audience) or for public, the owner of the information often desires full control over the usage and dissemination of the information. It is quite common to use the widely available, so-called, “social” websites to share data. Such websites follow a subscription based model wherein the owner creates an account and must use the provided framework to post, update and maintain information on the hardware of the websites (or company). Also, information owners are bound to a single collection of information via the framework provided by these social websites, on their sites. Since the system is shared by many number of subscribers, information owners subscribed to the system are bound by the usage and privacy policies and terms and conditions imposed by the website.